On The Edge
by Monkey-licious Chocolate Lover
Summary: When a portal opens in the ninja world, Konoha Twelve and company must survive in modern-day Karakura. On an Earth where three different worlds are connected by an almost non-existent string, will the ninja be able to find their way home?


; Head Start ;

**; On The Edge ;**

**Chapter 1**

**-X-**

**Summary: When a portal opens in the ninja world, Konoha Twelve and company must survive in modern-day Karakura. On an Earth where three different worlds are connected by an almost non-existent string, will the ninja be able to find their way home? Or will they be stuck in Karakura forever?**

**Disclaimer: KageHana and MCL do not own Naruto or Bleach or any other anime that may or may not be recognized within their total randomness. If we owned either anime, you'd all be screwed. **

**KH/N: Hi, everybody! This'll be my first 'Dual Story' and Monkey's first ever story. We switch in writing every other scene, so don't be surprised if they sound totally different. In time, it'll be obvious which person writes what, painfully so, as Monkey happens to write in a more… hyper fashion than I do. Sometimes we'll change at other times rather then between scenes.**

**MCL/N: KISAITA FOREVER!**

**Warning: Insulting Yaoi or any pairing pertaining to it (Atleast in our midst) may or may not cause you to have some sort of back problem. **

**-X-**

Anna brushed her green hair behind her ears before attacking the purple, rose-shaped, glass-like clip. She fixed the skirt she was being forced to wear by this school she didn't want to attend.

"Seeya, big brother!" Anna yelled, dashing out the door with an ever-so familiar shuffle in her step.

She was a weird one. Back when she lived in Branson, she was avoided like the plague. In fact, people thought she was said curse. Here, however, was a place she hoped to change people's opinionated conclusions about her, maybe make a few friends in the process. Nah. Wasn't happening.

Of course, she had only moved here because her father had gotten this important mission, or something like that. He was a cop and all. While it would have been perfectly fine for her to go live with her cousin for the time being, she had chosen to come to Karakura with the intent of ganging up on a few unfortunate hollows.

This town, Karakura, was swarming with them.

She hoped, despite her excitement, that none of them were menos. If they were, she'd be screwed.

She had barely lived against a Gillian and if she happened to have it against a vasto lorde, she would be dead for sure. It would be beyond lucky if she happened to live past one of them.

**-X-**

Blood splashed over the young soul reaper's face as she delivered the final blow to the low level hollow she hade been fighting.

Striking a rather dramatic victory pose, she laughed evilly before disappearing out of sight, leaving a vast majority of her companions to quiver in fear.

However, there was one that didn't shiver or quiver or any of that bullshit.

Tobi glared as Mouko ran off before muttering, "Stupid bitch. Running off after killing a goddamn hollow. I'll kill her."

Of course, many backed away from the short, enraged eighth seat as said child walked, actually ran, from the clearing, holding Shoheki above her proudly. Said zanpakuto was unlike others, as an unusual red sheen sat on the blade, contrasting lovingly with the black, 8-pointed shuriken-shaped guard. The grip was wrapped with a medical bandage that hid an eye-shaped hole. Said eye hole held a red eye with black tomoe surrounding the pupil.

The people of her world called it a Sharingan. This specific eye was Obito, who was a young boy who died around the time she died. He was bound to Shoheki. The reason behind this was explained to her by Yamamoto.

He had died at the exact same time as she had been transferred to Soul Society. As a result, the factor that removes one's soul from the body was confused because they were so close. Both physically (She was about five miles from him) and emotionally (She was practically his younger sister). It pulled his body into the Soul Society, but instead of a being an individual being, he became connected to Shoheki and bonded with said zanpakuto.

There was only one way to get him released.

Someone living had to separate Obito's spirit ribbon from Shoheki's.

**-X-**

"There's too many people here." The 18-year-old Sand Ninja trailed off as her uneasiness increased as she was sandwiched between a fat woman who smelled of cigars, old people, and a hobo holding a can of sardines he found two weeks ago in the street that he happened to name 'Mr. Fishy'.

She squirmed for her freedom, achieving it only when the fat woman heard the call of a man selling Twinkies. The girl could only sigh in relief, gulping in much-needed air, only to cough it back up when the stench of the hobo, and the sardines, beside her, wafted to her nose.

"God, I_ hate_ crowds!" She yelled as she caught a few gasps of fresh, beautiful fresh air.

"May I have your attention please?" A disgustingly fat stripper demanded rather then asked, stepping onto the platform in her too-short miniskirt, "I'm gonna announce our next, super sexy Kazekage, babehs!"

She rolled her eyes before muttering, "It's about time."

She silently crossed her finger behind her back, hoping it was her hero that was to become the next Kazekage.

"Our next leader is…." She began, opening a slip of paper, as if being too stupid to remember the guy's name, "Subaku no Gaara!"

Shokora's face lit up as she saw the red-head walk out onto the stage, ever so slightly glaring at the stripper who had looked like she was about to throw off her top. The crowd went wild as Gaara smiled at the growing crowd, so did Shokora.

**-X-**

Anna trudged into Karakura high, acoompanied by no one. Apparently, this made her an immediate loser because over half of the prissy ass girls were giving her an utterly disgusted glare.

She sighed miserably, hating her new school already.

Although she was properly accustomed to attending public schools, the school she was previously registered in was small, like her town. Here, however, she would have to deal with the annoying preps, bullies, and guys who think it's manly to talk loud.

It was a hope of hers, stronger then Alice, that she gain new friends here and not have to many dealings with the whores and assholes.

Anna was an American, so she wouldn't allow all those arrogant asses to just mentally stomp on her normal residence for one reason and one reason alone, which was the fact that America was nice.

Not nice as in people nice, nice as in stuff nice. The people were a bunch of backstabbing horny-ass bastards who thought they were better than everyone else and that Canada needed to go fuck a duck or some sort of ridiculous bullshit like that.

Not that she liked Canadians or anything.

She hadn't met one and, therefore, didn't have an opinion on the people of Hawk Nelson's country.

It was opnly when she walked in the classroom that she truly wished she was back home.

"Oh," The teacher said, barely sparring her a glance, "You must be the American."

**-X-**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" was the only thing one would hear id you walked into Squad 11's Headquarters. Mouko was being expertly chased by Tobi through the headquarters of said squad.

Just as Mouko rounded a corner, taking no more then three steps, Kenny walked out of his office, making her stop two inches from smacking into him. Surprisingly, Yachiru wasn't saddled on his shoulder and a blush crossed her face as he walked straight past her. The girl blushed a dark shade of crimson, knowing the two were alone.

All alone.

No Yachiru.

But, alas, Tobi happened to round the corner at that moment and Mouko rann once more. Kenny, who was out of the way, blinked as the Squad 4 and Squad 11 member disappeared from sight.

"DAMNIT NOBARA!" Was the only thing heard as Yachiru" jumped from the roof onto Kenny's shoulder.

"Hey there, Ken-chan! Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing anymore."

"Oh. Were you ogling Braidy-chan again!?"

"WHAT? Hell no, brat!"

**-X-**

"Yes, I'm Anna. Anna Seul. Part French, Part English. Don't know French, don't know why you're being dramatic about my being American, but whatever."

The teacher cleared her throat, "Go take the hair dye out."

"Huh?" The American asked, "If I have to go dye my natural hair color an ordinary color, I demand carrot-top does to."

**-X-**

"Mouko! Where the hell did you go!?"

The girl in question sucked in her breath as the angry carrot head passed under her hiding spot in the ceiling. As she heard the rapid foot steps of her friend fade into nothingness, she released the breath she had been holding.

"Hiya, Monkey-chan!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Whatcha doin' up here, Monkey-chan?" Yachiru asked in a familiar sing-song voice she used nearly 24/7.

"God, Lieutenant. You scared me. I was hiding from Tobi." She said, a wide grin forming on her face as she faced her superior.

**-X-**

"Damn." Tobi muttered, "Where the hell'd she go?"

**-X-**

**KH/N: So? How was it? It centers around four characters named Shokora, Tobi, Mouko, and Anna. My characters are Anna and Tobi, while MCL's is Mouko and Shokora. All will be explained for my characters later. Ages will be said later. I do all the copying from the paper to the computer and the spell checking and normally change up a few things and add a couple things in. Take it up with me if there's a problem with the formatting.**

_**KageHana**_

_**Monkey-licious Chocolate Lover**_


End file.
